Stephanie did 37 fewer squats than Michael around noon. Stephanie did 16 squats. How many squats did Michael do?
Answer: Stephanie did 16 squats, and Michael did 37 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $16 + 37$ squats. He did $16 + 37 = 53$ squats.